chaosgenerationfandomcom-20200215-history
Zhang Jiao
Introduction Zhang Jiao '''is the main villain and final boss of Chaos Generation. Sporting incredibly fast movement, great range on his normals and one of the best projectiles in the game, he is very well-suited to a mid-range poking and zoning playstyle. However, that's not to say he isn't a threat up close. While he lacks damage without resources, he sports some incredible combo potential with his super, and one of the most damaging ultras in the game. However, low HP and poor defensive options means that the close range can be risky for him. Strengths & Weaknesses *Very fast movement speed *Great normals and an excellent projectile *Insanely damaging combos with super and ultra stocked *Low combo damage without resources *Very low HP Moves Standing Normals Crouching Normals Jumping Normals Command Normals Special Moves Super Combo '''Shiden Issen (236236P) Zhang Jiao lunges forward with a stab identical to the one at the end of Psycho Combo. Does great damage and launches the opponent fairly high into the air for follow-ups. EX version deals increased damage. Ultra Combo Psycho Vortex (236236BD) Zhang Jiao unleashes a purple tornado of evil energy that envelops him. The entire tornado is a hitbox, and when the opponent is hit by it, a cinematic animation will play out. This ultra is incredibly easy to work into combos, which is really convenient, because it happens to be one of the most damaging ultras in the game, arguably on par with Huang Gai's ultra. Zhang Jiao already does very high damage with super, and being able to cancel any super into an ultra as damaging as this can turn his 40-50% combos into 90% combos with ease. Strategy Zhang Jiao has some of the most insane damage potential in the game with super and ultra backing him up, but he unfortunately lacks the mixup tools to make that damage happen up close. While he can pressure with 2B, his gameplay up close is very linear. Where Zhang Jiao really shines is in his zoning and space control. His incredibly strong fireball and long ranged pokes make him exceptionally good at making the opponent come to him, where he can capitalise on the opponent's impatience or overextension with insane damage. Use your fireballs and f.B to frustrate the opponent from mid to long range, use D fireballs, 6D and 2C to beat the opponent's attempts to approach from the air. You can also wall them out with j.B and j.D. On the defensive, you can use EX Psycho Combo and EX Axe Kick as reversals, but they're very punishable, so don't be predictable. Combos Combo Starters: '2B 2C, 2C, cl.D '''Main Combo: 'starter 623C From here you can cancel to super. Tack on another one as well if you feel like spending two bars. After either super, you can cancel to ultra for absolutely insane damage. 'Anti-Air 2C Combo: '''2C 236D (super) '''Anti-Air 6D Combo: '''6D, 6D '''Close Range Corner Combo: 'starter 236B 2B 2C 623A 'Insane Damage Corner Combo: 'starter 623C xx super 236D 236D super xx Ultra Omit the second super if you only want to spend one bar. If this isn't a 100% combo against your opponent, it'll come close. '''MAX Mode Loops Midscreen: 236B xN Corner: 623D(1)~236DxN Zhang Jiao's MAX Mode loops aren't particularly damaging, so the main way to use them is to build Ultra meter. Category:Characters